


【苏美】Thoughts of a dying atheist

by indexmain



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indexmain/pseuds/indexmain
Summary: Solo有个缺点，就是他从不拒绝美酒佳肴。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin & Napoleon Solo, Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 39





	【苏美】Thoughts of a dying atheist

“他回来了。”Gaby仔细听了听门口。

Illya打开窃听器，换来一阵长久的沉默。在他以为Solo睡着了的时候，那头终于传来了一声叹息。接着，Solo用一种不常见的语调开口：“嘿Gaby，我得挪用你的‘未婚夫’一下—— Illya，我知道你在听……快来帮我。我想我可能喝了不干净的东西。”

“又是意大利，”Illya边开门边说，“Solo，你不能在一个地方犯两次同样的错误。”

“你怎么了？”他看见Solo躺在床上，背对着他。

“额，红色警戒，虽然这有点难为情，但是……”Solo努力让自己的声音平稳一点，“你有没有……针对那种发热的药？”

“那种发热？”

“对，浑身发热。还很痒。”

“让我看看。”Illya走过去，掰过他的头，看到Solo满脸通红。他摸了摸Solo的额头：“你发烧了？”

Solo翻了一个白眼。他抓住那只摸过自己额头的手，往下移动，直到Illya摸到了一包坚硬的、滚烫的东西。他的手触电似的弹开。“对不起。”他脱口而出。

“不要告诉我你没见过这种情况。”

苏联人还真没见过这个。他在训练营的第一年就被教导过，不要随意触碰别人递过来的食物，这么低级的错误，牛仔就是不知道谨慎两个字怎么写。然而这个犯错的人正躺在床上用无辜的眼神看着他：“我该怎么办？”

“不知道。忍着。或者自己去厕所解决。”

“苏联人你是不是没有心，要不是任务中途你又发疯似的走掉，我也不用一个人应付那个意大利基佬。他看你那眼神就差点要把你剥皮生吞了。我可是用了百分之两百的毅力擦干净你的屁股。”然后一路爬回来。Solo腹诽。

“正是如此我才把你留在那儿。”Illya故作镇定地说，“没想到他来者不拒。”

“操你的，Kuryakin。”

苏联人的手指又开始有规律地敲击自己的腿侧。“别故意惹我生气。你知道我什么都干得出来。”

“滚蛋，越远越好。我还以为你能念及以前的情谊。”Solo软绵绵的手扔出一只软绵绵的枕头。那枕头甚至都没飞出床边。

Illya沉默地挪到门口。房间内出奇地安静，戈多戈多，等待戈多。

下一秒Solo感觉到身上的重量，他还未出口的惊呼被Illya用手捂了回去：“就一次。”

“……不必这样。我不是那个意思，以前……”

“我愿意。现在闭嘴。”

Solo突然被Illya稚嫩却无法安放的情感敲昏了头。这个苏联人尝试迂回，也尝试爱人。他找不到折中之道，只能惶恐地全盘托付给一个“不熟”的美国同事，就算换来的是伤害也没关系，倔强的红色警戒把其称之为“教训”与“经验”。

他不会想Illya爱上他什么的，对于一个特工来说那太扯了。就像他也不会奢求自己去爱别人。

两个伤痕累累的人赤身裸体抱在一起。

“好渴。”美国人说着，发出一声满足的叹息，手脚冰冷湿润的苏联人抵在他的背后，唯有胯下的温度真实而火辣。

一个高热的病人马上要死于干渴。一杯冰水被递到他的唇边，没人能让他再缓一缓。

“所有的痛苦都会在白雪中消解。”苏联人冷不丁冒了一句。

“你也闭嘴吧，警戒，要不是因为我起不来，我真他妈想揍你。这次又是引用的谁？叶塞罗？肖洛霍夫？普希金？”

“谁都没引用，我自己说的。”

“看啊，你在语言文字方面可真是造诣不浅。你到底操不操我？”

“啊？”

“你、到、底、操、不、操、我？”（Are you gonna fuck me or not? ）趴着的Solo胸腔里发出闷闷的振动声，他把自己的臀瓣分开。

哦，老天。通常Illya不会这么说。可是这场景香艳得有点让他情难自持，洞口红肿潮湿，透明的润滑亮泽得让他挪不开眼。他将大拇指放进去，所有肠肉立刻条件反射般地裹上来，带着烫人的高温，挤压Illya的理智。

“婊子。”

“操我吧。你想怎么做就怎么来。”

病人将冰水一饮而尽。

Illya将头放在Solo的肩胛骨上，右手用两根手指凶猛地抽插着。野兽，你要压死我了，Solo心想，但他沉浸在又痛又爽的感觉里说不出口。

等到足够松软，他又换成四根手指，但心急的苏联人等不了多久就撤出来，被碾压过一轮的前列腺接着承受了过多的快感，进入Solo的阴茎滚烫坚硬得像一根烧热的铁棍，不知为何这听起来非常的苏维埃。Solo忍不住轻轻叫了出来。Illya往里送一下，他便叫一下。苏联人不得不分神想，他的窃听器关了没有？去他妈的。他快被牛仔搞射了。Napoleon Solo，你玩弄女性的时候有没有想过有那么一天会被你的苏联老对手玩弄？他俩操过几次了？他不记得。每次看到Solo拈花惹草，他就有一股无名的愤怒和性冲动。他想对着那张英俊的脸来上两巴掌，然后摁着他的头给他口交，再把他抵在门上操，姿势就像狗一样，最后射在他的股间和昂贵的西装马甲上，提起裤子一走了之，只剩下牛仔虚脱地靠着墙壁。

“你太紧了，放松点。”Illya用手掌打身下人的屁股，他感觉Solo更湿了。美国人无意识地摆动起来，配合地将体内的庞然大物往更深的地方送。

那里。不对，是那里。深一点，没关系，再深一点。

美国朋友的声音就像塞壬一样蛊惑人心。他捱不住药效，动手照顾起自己的老二，不过一会儿便射了，射得一塌糊涂，床单腹部全是黏糊糊的白浊。高潮让他的内壁更加敏感，他控制不住地颤抖，苏联人的每一次抽插都将他带上云霄。Illya抓着Solo的腰把他提起来，跪在床上展开更猛烈的攻势。他也在射精的时候哼出了声，阴茎尽可能地把精液涂抹在最深处，两个人结合的地方契合得就像某些精密的机械配件。

不知道过了多久，Illya终于肯抽了出来，过剩的液体从来不及合上的洞口涌出，滴在床上。

————————————

“如果你不介意的话，你和Gaby现在到底什么情况？”

“好吧，我觉得我和她没什么缘分。三次我尝试和她接吻，三次都没有成功。那时候我就想，算了吧，我的头脑需要清醒和理智，毕竟身旁还有一位诡计多端的美国人。”

哈。Solo想说，其中一次还是我故意的。不过他出口的话是：“有时候这两样东西你可以同时拥有。这又不贪心。”

Illya沉思了几秒：“你说这话还挺有信服力的。”

“嗯哼。她可还在跟你学俄语。”

“怎么了，星条旗女孩儿，你吃醋了吗？”话一出口Illya就后悔了，因为他的脑袋里构造出了一副难以启齿的画面。

Solo没穿内裤，直挺挺的阴茎把裙子撑得老高。

操。

“你药效过了吗？”他把Solo翻了过来，再一次插进去。


End file.
